The Missing Moments of Hermione's Boggart
by embirsiphonelilathia
Summary: This story will be a series of one-shots/drabbles that take place between Hermione's boggart and its sequel. Summary for each story can be found in the Authors note... usually no garauntees. Rated M just to be safe. Enjoy! Can be read on their own.
1. Fred gets his wish

A/N: First off I'd just like to say welcome back my Hermione's Boggart readers. This is first installment in the promised one-shots of the missing moments between HB and it's sequel. I'm warning you now that the one-shots won't be in chronological order. I wanted do that at first but realized it'd be to difficult to try and write them all in order. So I'm just going to post them as they come. This one takes place in the summer before their fifth year at Hogwarts. After rescuing Sirius, Hermione's relationship with both marauders grow. They look to her as if she was a little sister or daughter they need to protect. Sirius took on this mantle quite strongly. This stories all about Hermione and Fred getting a little alone time.

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.

FRED GETS HIS WISH

Fred and Hermione sat tucked away in library at Grimmauld Place. They'd been trying for days to get some time a lone together. First it had been George demanding Fred's help with their inventions. Then Harry showed up, then it was Ron pouting over summer homework. Now though, as they sat in the blissful silence of the library did they breath a sigh of relief. Hermione on her part was feeling a little nervous, the last time they had been alone was when Fred had yanked her into the pantry and snogged her up against the door. The kiss had been heady and Hermione had trouble concentrating for the rest of the night.

At the beginning of the summer they had discussed furthering their relationship and Hermione had tentatively agreed. She trusted Fred completely, but a part of her was nervous about what was to come. Fred had called it a slow progression and that he wanted to do some 'petting'. Sure he'd grabbed her bum a few times whether they were kissing or not, and she had even rubbed her hands along his thighs when they kissed. That apparently was 'light petting.' and that was as far as they had gone during her fourth year at Hogwarts. Now Fred had declared that he wanted to touch her breasts. Apparently most of the boys his age had already got to feel one up and according to him she had such a lovely pair that were just begging to be squeezed. The comment had made her blush and it had taken Fred from Easter break of her fourth year until the beginning of the summer to convince her to let him touch her breasts.

So with that thought firmly lodged in her brain she sat across from Fred and played with the hem of her robe. "Come now Princess. You're not nervous are you?" Fred teased her and her head shot up to scowl at the boy.

"Shut it Fred you're not the one about to be, to be fondled!" She exclaimed and chucked a throw pillow at the boys head.

Fred laughed gaily as the pillow flew passed his head, missing by a foot, "What was that pet?"

Hermione pouted slightly as she spoke, "The bloody wind took it!"

"Oh! Of course the wind! I must be dead not to feel the gale force winds blowing about the books in the library. I'm terribly sorry for the oversight, I just thought you had lousy aim darling." Fred laughed and fell backwards as Hermione growled. His laughter soon doubled as the girl pounced on him, poking her nimble fingers into his ticklish spots. He didn't mind much as he rather liked her fingers and the many fantasies those digits had inspired during the lonely nights.

"Princess, Darlling, Wait! I can't breath, you're too heavy!" Fred called from underneath her and laughed as Hermione yelped and jumped off his lap.

"Fred Weasley! Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?" She growled and stopped her foot. "Just cause I'm a little bit bigger than those skinny little twigs that run around the castle it does-" Her rant was cut off as Fred smacked a hand over her mouth.

"Of course not princess. Besides I rather like that you're a little bigger than those 'twigs', means you've got more curvy bits for me to enjoy." To prove his point, he snaked his arms around the girl in front of him and yanked her back into his lap. Using his hands he made her legs straddle his own, lingering far longer than necessary as he did so. He danced his fingers up her thighs and let his hands settle on her hips with a soft squeeze. "All the blokes in my dorm are bloody jealous of the fact that I get to hold these while I kiss you." He leaned up and placed a soft kiss to her lips as he squeezed her hips again. As he moved his head back his hands moved to her arse and he squeezed it a little harder than necessary making the girl yelp. "And nearly every bloke I know has got his eyes trained on this while you walk around with you little skirt swishing back and forth. Ever since that bloody ball anyways." His hands left her bum and traveled up her back slowly making Hermione sigh in pleasure.

Hermione smiled down at her boyfriend. He had a cheeky smile on his face as he ran his hands from her shoulders back down to her bum. "Really Fred? Is that why all your dormmates were dyed blue that day at breakfast?"

Fred gave her a sheepish grin but scowled down in thought as he spoke, "Bloody bastards kept talking about how they'd love to get their hands one you 'Sweet little arse' their words and secretly mine. Since they weren't actually being a bunch of pervs just talking about who had the best arses in the school I couldn't do much. What was I suppose to do? Stand up and tell them that you haven't got the best arse I've ever seen? That'd be an insult to you princess and I'm not about to do that."

Hermione chuckled lowly and shook her head, "So who won?"

"Won what?" Fred asked looking a little confused.

"The contest for the best arse."

"Ah! That would be Angelina. But you got third place." Fred winked at her and pulled her closer pressing their chest together.

"Who got second?" She asked, her voice soft and filled with a lusty husk.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione squawk of indignation was cut off as Fred crushed his lips against hers and soon any thoughts of losing to a boy of all things flew from her mind. She had learned quite quickly that Fred's kisses always made her mind go a little blank. When he kissed her she felt as if she had lost herself and was in Fred's power, he could make her do whatever he wanted and she wouldn't even argue. Though it seemed that fact went both ways if his dazed face after she'd kiss him was anything to go by. She reveled in the kisses Fred was placing on her lips, coaxing her mouth open with his own. She loved that two, Fred never came up and just shoved his tongue in her mouth, he was always so patient with her. But soon enough his tongue touch her lips and she opened her mouth just a little more and tapped her own tongue against his. She felt Fred's groan of approval vibrate through he whole body and it went straight to her lower part of her stomach. The warmth there grew steadily greater as their mouth began to move a little bit faster. Her hands laced into his hair and tugged it just a little. The surprised moan spurred Hermione on and she tugged a little harder. One of Fred's hands coiled into her hair and he tugged back, eliciting a moan from her mouth. Fred had discovered early on that it was one of her little kinks. He had then proceeded to use it against her at every opportunity that presented itself.

She became very aware of her body when Fred's hand began to slide up her stomach slowly, but she was a little confused when his breath grew shaky and his hand began to tremble just beneath her breast. The hand in her hair went slack and his kissing got a little sloppy. But soon enough the hand left her abdomen and hovered just over her breast, she could feel the warmth that was radiating off his skin. She kissed him and waited. And waited. And waited, until finally Fred yanked himself away and stuck his hands behind his back.

"What bloody hell?" She wondered out loud and stared down at Fred in confusion.

I. I ca-" Fred voice broke here and he let out a nervous laugh before clearing his throat. "I can't do it Princess."

"What? You can't touch my breast? You were the one who demanded the opportunity. You said loads of blokes your age touched their girls breasts all the time!" She growled down at him, she had spent weeks in a nervous frenzy and it was all for nothing!

Fred whimpered slightly and shied away from his girlfriend even more, "I'm sorry pet, I just got all worked up in my head about touching it. I just froze. I couldn't stop thinking about botching it up! I mean what if I touched your breast and did a terrible job and you decide you never want me touching you again! I'd have doomed myself to being physically frustrated for the rest of my life! I mean I'll be a hundred and twenty and still be living life a virgin! I can't handle that kind of pressure mione!" Fred whined into her shoulder and Hermione felt herself grow in more frustrated with this obviously delusional boy.

"For pity's sake Fred! I know you've never touched a breast before! I wouldn't expect it to be perfect the first time around you idiot." she snapped at him hoping to shake him from his self induced pity party. Her words had the opposite affect and he began to whine again.

"Mione you just don't understand the pressures of a teenage boy! You girls have it so bloody easy! I mean -" His sexist tirade was cut off as Hermione growled and yanked his hand from behind his back. She pulled it forward and shoved it against her breast. She watched his face morph from shocked to rather gleeful. She soon regretted her decision as he began to squeeze too hard.

"Merlin Fred that hurts!" She groaned softly and Fred immediately stopped his ministrations. A part of her was happy he'd kept his hand their though, she really didn't need to listen to him whine about how he was going to die a virgin again.

"I'm so sorry Princess!" Fred rushed out the words and it sounded rather garbled to her ears. She quickly began to calm him down before he could chicken out again.

"Fred, love, it's fine. Just don't squeeze so hard okay?" Fred nodded his head and gave her breast a tentative squeeze. She let out a happy sigh and soon they were kissing again and the pool of warmth was once again forming in her stomach. They were biting, nipping, licking and sucking, using their mouths in a sensual dance they had all but perfected over the year and half they had been together.

Fred's hands were had minds of their own as they ran across her body. They would be touching her breast and in her hair one moment and on her hip and arse the next. And as she allowed the slowly exploration of her body she denied the primal urge she felt to rock her hips against him, feeling that she wasn't near enough ready for that mentally.

As the drowned in each other neither person realized that the door to the library had been opened and they now had some very dumbfounded guests. At least until the heard glass shatter on the floor. They turned to see George, Sirius and Remus standing in the large doorway that lead into the library. George's face was screwed up between pride and disgust. Remus looked decidedly embarrassed while Sirius looked downright angry. Fred soon realized why. One of his hands was on Hermione's breast while the other had a firm grip on her arse. He looked to the girl on his lap and realized that she was six different shades of red.

"Uh.. It's not what it looks like?" Fred said, his voice a little nervous.

This statement finally broke Georges resolve and his whole body bent over with the force of his laugh. He guffawed loudly, his shoulders shaking as he pointed at his brother in mockery.

"So you're not sitting their on that couch, holding our sweet little Mione on your lap, probably against her will, and groping at her.. her.. lady bits!" Sirius exclaimed more stating it that questioning it in his anger. He turned to Remus for support but the man merely shook his head and pointedly ignored Sirius's eyes.

Hermione frowned and gracefully pulled herself up off Fred's lap. "First off Sirius, thank you for you concern over my wellbeing. It's nice to know you care." Sirius smiled brightly at the girl but his face soon grew somber as her eyes grew darker. "Second off I was voluntarily on Fred's lap, after all it's the best position for kissing!" All three men chocked at this, realizing that for her to figure that out and say it with such confidence meant she'd done 'research' for it. Sirius's face grew red. " Thirdly who I let touch my 'lady bits' isn't any of your concern. I'm going to be sixteen in only a couple of months and I've dated Fred for nearly two years. And I've known him even longer so I'd say I can trust him enough to let him touch my 'lady bits' as you so aptly named them! You might be a father figure to me Mr. Black but you are not my actual father, which means you get no say in this sort of thing. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

Hermione stood, arms crossed as she tapped her foot, waiting impatiently for Sirius' less that witty retort. She watched as he helplessly glanced at Remus and George. Both of whom wisely shook their heads, and refrained from commenting. "Well it's just I was Fred's age once and I know what pervy little boys like him are thinking with! And it's not the head on their shoulders, I'll tell you that much. I know your smart and I do trust you poppet. It's just I saw him corrupting you with my owns eyes. I'm sorry if that's a little bit unnerving!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the man, "No worries about him corrupting me Sirius. It'll probably be the other way around. He nearly had a nervous breakdown over botching up a breast for the first time. It's rather funny thinking back and hearing him whine about how he'd die a virgin because I'd never let him touch me again." The three men laughed loudly at the image presented in their heads, none louder than George. This would come back to haunt Fred for the rest of his life, it also helped that he'd already got to touch Angelina's breast last year. It didn't make a difference that he'd really only just grazed it slightly. He'd still touched it.

Fred yelped and shot off the couch, "No see here Hermione! I only got nervous because it's _your _breast that I was going to touch. It's because I didn't want to ruin something that was suppose to mark the beginning of the our blissful exploration into the unknown world of debauchery!"

At the word debauchery Sirius choked on the laugh in his throat and glared at Fred, "There will be absolutely NO debauchery in this house! Is that understood?" He questioned the young man in front of him. Fred merely nodded his head all the while mapping out the more unused areas of Grimmauld place in his head.

"You realize Padfoot that in order to set a good example that rule will apply to you as well?" Sirius paled slightly under the suggestion. Hermione had learned early on that Sirius had a lover that was a member of the order, though she had never actually found out who it was. She smirked at the man and nodded her head.

"Yes Sirius lead by example and all that rot. Now if you gentlemen will excuse us, and I use that term lightly might I add, Fred and I will be going up to the study and I expect that we won't be interrupted until it's time before dinner, or else I'll be very upset." She walked gracefully passed the men at the door, completely ignoring the fact that Sirius had apparently been bringing her favorite cookies to her for a snack, and took prim little steps up the stars. Fred soon rushed after her to catch up and the both walked up the steps.

Fred's last thought as he entered the study, before Hermione crushed her lips against his own was that he really had the best bird in the world.

A/N: Soooo what'd you think? To much? Not enough? I just started writing this thing and it swept me away I couldn't stop and I got four whole pages before I felt it was complete. Anyways I hope you enjoy and remember REVIEW!!!


	2. Purple Prank

A/N: Hey lovelies.. For those of you waiting on a Back again update I am currently working on chapter six.. The story had honestly had me stuck for so long.. But Reviews honestly speed up the process just ask my HB audience.. And for my HB readers you'll be pleased to know I've finished up the basic storyline for the sequel.. And yes I know I should have been writing it sooner but it's harder than you'd think… Now onto the story. Hopefully Thomas doesn't mind I didn't send this to him first.. I'm just feeling a little impatient with the DOCX box at the moment…

Hermione growled in frustration. This was. NOT. HAPPENING. She stood in the doorway of the great hall, thick purple slime coating her from head to toe. She looked out over the sea of laughing faces and smirked in triumph as she spotted the ashen faces of the perpetrators of this particular prank.

Raising one slime covered hand she crooked her finger, eyes lit with anger. Hermione watched them swallow thickly and shuffle across the hall towards her, looking for all the world like two men headed to the gallows. She scowled blackly at the group of Gryffindor that were howling and ribbing Fred and George as they walked away. It continued until Ron and Harry spotter her look and abruptly shut their mouths mid laugh.

When the boys were in front of her she gripped their sweaters smirking as the disgusted looks on their faces as the slime seeped into the fabric. Turning and pulling them out of the hall and into the entranceway of the castle.

She stopped rather suddenly causing George to bump into her and cover himself with even more of the slime, evidenced by the disgusted noise he made. Hermione turned around and began to tap her foot, face set in a firm look of disapproval.

"Well?" she asked finally as the neither twin looked ready to open their mouths.

Startled into action the boys began to spout excuses at the same time, for once not in sync with each other as different excuse flew from their mouths to end up in a jumbled mess.

"One at a time boys, and I want the truth not some lame excuse you conjured up for the professor who caught you."

Fred gave her a sheepish smile, "Well love, you see the thing is we hadn't planned for you to be walking through the door at the time."

George nodded his head and continued, "Besides it wasn't like we intentionally got you, it's a timed prank and it would have doused anyone walking through the door at that precise moment!"

"At 7:15 in the evening? When dinner's nearly over? Did you not stop to think that I should have been warned?! Did you not think you should be telling your girlfriend that you had planned a prank on whoever walked through the door at that moment Fred Weasley?!?!" Hermione tone had become nearly shrill and the purple slime was flying off and landing on the twins as she gestured wildly.

Fred had the decency to look stricken, but quickly let a roguish grin spread across his face. "That's your own fault! You're the one who sauntered into the hall and distracted me from everything else. Honestly you can't expect me to focus on anything else while you're in the room."

Hermione flushed and nearly smiled at him before she realized she was suppose to be angry with him, dropping the subject she turned to George. "Well what's your excuse then?"

George stared at the girl before him before he shook his head, "Can't we just let you cover us in slime and call it even princess? Besides we never promised we wouldn't prank you."

Hermione's jaw dropped at George's flippant tone and felt a sting in her chest. "Nevermind George." She said a little sadly and turned to walk up the stairs leading to the tower.

FWFWFWFW

Fred watched Hermione walk away before he turned to George and boxed the side of his head, "What the bloody hell was that George?"

George frowned and looked away, "It's the truth though, just because we care about her and she's your bird doesn't mean she's immune to our pranks. We don't have to tell her everything Fred!"

"That isn't the point George! Maybe you should have just aired your grievance instead of being a jerk and making her cry!" Fred exclaimed.

"I didn't make her cry Fred!"

"You still hurt her feelings, remember She's suppose to be one of your best friends! Remember the promises you made about taking care of her? Making sure her feelings didn't get hurt? FIX IT!" Fred's tirade seemed to spark something in George and he growled before he shoved Fred aside, darting up the steps as he reached them.

GWGWGWGW

George shook his head in frustration as he sprinted after the witch, darting through as many passage ways as he could until he finally found her, colliding with her and bringing them both to the ground.

"Ah! Sorry Princess." He told her and helped her stand.

He looked down at the girl he considered a sibling, a little sister he always wanted. Ginny didn't count. "Listen Hermione," He scuffed his foot on the ground and look away from the girl in front of him. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just every time you get caught in a prank Fred and I end up raked over the coals and you scold us, making us feel like dirt and I don't like it. If we piss you off just prank us back alright?

His words were pushed out all it one breath and Hermione stared up at him, an odd look on her face. "I'm not really one to play pranks George you know that, and every time I get caught in a prank it's always something humiliating. So I'm sorry if I get upset but its mostly because you guys aren't letting me in on anything anymore.." she trailed off and took a deep breath. "It was thanks to you and Fred that I came out of my shell and now it feels like I'm being forced back inside if only to protect myself."

George stood there for a short while, stunned until his arms moved on their own and he clutched the girl against his chest. "I'm sorry princess, I hadn't thought about that. Do you think we're drifting apart?" George asked his face buried in her hair. He felt her nod against his chest and clutched her a little tighter.

Shaking his head, he pulled back and looked down at her, his face stern. "No! We aren't, we just hit a snag is all, I mean I'll always see you as the little sister I've always wanted and I'm the dashing twin you love in secret!" George smiled as a small chuckle escaped her mouth.

"What about Ginny?" She asked and George shrugged.

"People always assume that phrase means the person doesn't have a sibling, but in reality it just means they wish they had a sibling like that person, besides you're a far sight better than Ginny as I imagine you don't walk around the house in nothing but a t-shirt and knickers." He waggled his eyebrows and Hermione smacked his chest.

"I doubt Fred would appreciate that you might have been imagining me in my knickers George. And no you won't ever see that if I can help it." George looked down at her with a pout on his lips and just raised an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt brothers are suppose to want to see their little sisters in their knickers." Hermione pointed out sounding smug and George scowled.

"Fine you're the step-sister I always wanted." He leaned forward and smack a wet kiss to her cheek. "Now all you have to do is leave Fred and run off with me and all will be right with the world."

"I don't think so mate!" George looked up and glanced at Fred, his brother ambling towards them a grin on his face.

"Awww come on Freddie! You always get the good ones!" George whinged.

"Not my fault you run with an unsavory crowd brother." Fred replied and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist as he reached them, slouching down and placing his chin on her shoulder. "Besides your not quite man enough to take on my little bird. "

George smirked at his brother and turned to Hermione, leaning his face closer and pretending that he was going to kiss her, if only to prove his brother wrong. He chuckled as she began to squirm and try to escape their grasp only to me smushed between them as the coddled her like a child.

"I'm sorry Mione." Fred mumbled and Hermione patted his hand, being unable to speak while she was pressed between them.

"Sorry Princess, I'll try harder to make sure we fill you on the plots alright?" George whispered and Hermione nodded her head, a smile creeping across her face. Soon they ambled down the hall to the tower so Hermione could rid herself of the coating of slime.

As she climbed into the shower she couldn't wait till tomorrow when the boys would get a taste of their own medicine. After all George said she should just prank them if they piss her off.

A/N: Alright a bit stiff to start but I think it ended at a good place.. Honestly I'm not sure whether I should add this to the missing moments of the HB buuut I'm going to anyways.. You can interpret the interaction between George and Hermione however you like :P Well hope you enjoy and REVIEW!

*****REVIEWS ARE INTERNET HUGS!!!!!!!!*****


	3. Skeeter was Right!

A/N: Here's another one~ The beginning of the reconciliation between Ginny and Hermione is at hand people.. Hope this appeases some.. I can't have them despise each other.. because that just wouldn't work.. Oh! And great knews.. summary and outlining on the sequel is now done and I've finally started writing it! however I DO need a BETA for it.. it'd be much appreciated people!

Disclaimer: I own nothing..

Hermione was shocked when the door to her dorm was flung open and a red faced wide-eyed girl stood there, panting her name. Fourth year had been tough enough so far without the need for another confrontation between her and Ginny. She was sick of the snips and barbs the girl shot her way, still apparently bitter over last year when most had taken Hermione side in the argument over her relationship with Fred. At first Hermione had simply pitied the girl, then she quite nearly despised her, coming close to hexing her hair off on a number of occasions but in the end she went right back to the pity. She couldn't help but feel it whenever she would witness the sad face Ginny made when Harry ignored her presence.

What Ginny had done when she attacked Hermione with her words that fateful morning in third year was alienate any chance she had with Harry, whether it was as lover or friend. Harry saw Hermione as family and while the same could be said for Ron, Harry was far more protective of Hermione than he was of Ron, because as Harry put it 'Well he's a bloke, bloke shouldn't need to be protected. Well at least not when they can take care of themselves and Ron can do that easy enough.'

She nearly smirked at the memory before she realized that Ginny was currently sobbing on her shoulder and begging for her help.

"-He won't ever notice me will he? I'm just nothing to him!" Another sob sounded before Hermione realized the girl was talking about Harry and she simply scowled slightly before turning to address the crying girl.

"Ginny you accused me of being a Harlot and toying with people emotions and you're going to come to be begging for help about how to get Harry to like you again?" Hermione kept her voice as calm and neutral as possible and the sobbing girl abruptly stopped sobbing even as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Look Hermione, I-I so sorry about all that. I-I just, I love Fred and George.. I love all my b-brothers b-but Ron's different. He w-went down i-into the ch-chamb-ber to get me a-and," Here Ginny took a shuddering breath before she continued. "A-and I h-had thou-ght that you kn-new he l-liked you an-nd you had ju-hust ig-ign-nored his fe-heelings." Hermione watched the younger girl wipe her cheeks before she opened her mouth again. "Wh-hen I re-real-lized I was wr-wrong it s-seemed l-like it was t-t-hoo l-late to f-fix it!"

Hermione couldn't help but be impressed with her ability to speak while trying to hold in her sobs, it was that thought that made her realize she had been spending far to much time around boys. She frowned in sympathy and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"I can try to think about this and see if I can forgive you Ginny, but I'm not sure how long that will take. Are you okay with that?" At the girls nod Hermione patted her head and smiled. "Then I have some rather simple advice for you. Just stop it, Ginny." With that she turned back to her essay and heard a squeak sound from next to her.

"Why kind of advice is that!" The tears were gone and Ginny stood there outraged and fuming. "So is that it, you want me to just leave Harry alone?!?"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head, "Exactly, now you're getting it!"

Ginny began to shake and clenched her fists in frustration, "Damn it, Hermione! I come to you sobbing! Sobbing my heart out and I apologize and this is what you give me?! You just want him for yourself! Skeeter was bloody right! You _are _a scarlet woman!" Ginny's rant continued and Hermione could only help but smile as her eyes sparked with mischief. Soon enough the shouting had brought a curious Lavender and Pavarti upstairs, who then proceeded to drag a fuming Ginny out the door but before the door closed Hermione shouted again, "Honestly Ginny just stop!"

The outraged screech she heard in return made her laugh, Ginny would figure it out eventually and when she did, Hermione knew she'd be back with more flustered apologies. She was content to wait however and went back to writing her essay before her hand froze and she scowled._ 'Correction I've been spending far to much time around those bloody twins.'_

A/N: Also Review! And I as you can see the influence of the twins on Hermione is becoming far, far more obvious… with the mischief and swearing and such.. These WILL get progressively more mature and the sequel will have limes/lemons just so you're all aware of it before hand… also not my best.. I've been having issues again.. so it's been hard to concentrate..


	4. Revenge is sticky

A/N: And another.. the sequel to Purple prank… I think it turned out rather nicely.. if a bit rough and stilted..

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the prank idea D:

Hermione watched the doors in gleeful anticipation; if the twins thought their slime was bad just wait until they were introduced to her very own concoction. She'd spent all night mixing it up, using a sample of the slime the boys had created she worked diligently to simply make it multiply when it came in contact with most common cleaning methods, she hadn't finished until it was nearly time for breakfast. She had to run down the halls and had quickly levitated the bucket above the door, doing her best to keep it from sight she kept it floating there until the hall was nearly full. Now she wasn't going to wait for the twins to just show up and let it fall when they passed the archway, no she had a much more devious plot in mind. Her wand was tucked firmly into her sleeve as she walked into the hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table, her keen eyes watching the door.

Soon the twins arrived and took the open seats across from her; neither boy noticed the ominous bucket that had drifted down and floated after them, bobbing just slightly above their heads. They sat there oblivious of their current predicament until Lee had nudged George and gestured to the air above them. The prompt was obeyed and Hermione watched with a grin as she made the bucket give a shake and bob, almost as if was waving hello. George's eyes went wide as saucers and his eyes immediately flew to Hermione, his face conveyed his desperation that she wouldn't drop a bucket of sludge onto his head.

His desperate pleas were met with a soft confused smile and Hermione only shook her as if she pitied him. Soon George was turning to Fred and hitting his arm.

"Bloody do something about your bird! She's being evil again!" George exclaimed as he landed another smack onto his brother's shoulder.

Fred turned to him and then looked at Hermione, who was innocently nibbling at a piece of toast, eyes wide and soft as she smiled at him. Fred grinned back and winked at her, before he turned back to George. "Oi! Don't go accusing Hermione of things like that Georgie! Look at her! She couldn't harm a fly!"

George rolled his eyes and turned to glare at the girl in question before he gripped his brothers face and forced him too look up, both twins stared at the bucket as it gave a taunting wobble, sloshing noises sounding from inside.

Fred's eye grew wide and he snapped his eyes back to Hermione, who was once again smiling that same innocent smile and instead of smiling back he shuddered in fear. "George mate?"

"Yeah Fred?"

"Run!" Both of the twins jumped up from the tables and rushed for the doors, cursing Hermione's decision to sit at the middle of the table, before scoffing and getting that much more irritated and impressed that she had planned things so thoroughly.

The bucket chased them and cheers were heard, sounding from every table including the slytherins, after all it wasn't every day a Weasley twin experienced the taste of revenge. Before the boys could get halfway to the door it slammed shut and they spun around only to see a shaking Lee pointing his wand at the doors. Frozen in shock the twins found themselves faced with a floating bucket before they were quickly doused with a sticky puce muck that seemed to cling to their clothes, surprisingly there wasn't as much as they had though there would be, it seemed most of it had just been water.

Sighing in relief George turned to look at Hermione with a wide grin, "Is that all you've go princess? I expected better of you." He looked over at his brother and pulled his wand out before turning back to Hermione with a smug grin, he later realized he should have been more worried about that devious smirk on her lips as he called out, "_Scourgify."_

Waving his wand with a final flourish George turned to his brother with a grin, only to have his face go slack and eyes widened in horror, an expression that was mirrored almost identically on his brothers' face. The slime was growing at a rapid pace and George began to panic in an almost manic way. "_Evanesco!_ "

"Well that didn't work." George mumbled as the slime covered part of his mouth.

"Too bloody right it didn't you bastard!" Fred growled.

"Oi! Twins remember? You're a bastard as well then!" George snapped right back.

A grin spread Fred's face unwillingly, and then it soon turned devious. He caught George's eye and arched an eyebrow, shifting his head in Hermione's direction. Both twins ignored the cries and laughter around them as they stalked toward their targets.

"Here princess. Come on little bird." Fred cooed as he made his way over to her and Hermione's eyes went wide with panic.

Lee laughed at her as well until George had growled out his name, "Trust me mate, you got involved. You get it just as bad as she does."

Both of them stood and jumped over the table and then clamored across the Hufflepuff table as well, George and Fred were hot on their tails as they darted for the doors. No one in the hall heeded the shrieks of indignation that were leaving Dolores Umbridge's mouth, all of them were having far to much fun. Hufflepuff girls squealing in disgust as slime got on their robes and in their hair when George and Fred jumped up then off the table.

They finally caught up with the guilty pair at the door itself, where Hermione was snapping at a Frustrated Lee. Apparently Lee had used _'Colloportus'_ on the door, needless to say in her panic Hermione couldn't remember how to open the damn thing, Lee was clueless as well and none of the teachers were helping either. Soon wet, squelching arms wrapped around them and slime covered faces rubbed against their necks and faces. Both victims yelped out very girly sounds of disgust, but all four ignored the shouts of 'Detention! Detention!' coming from Umbridge's mouth they were too busy trying to get away, shaking with laughter all the while. Hermione figured she'd have to plan this much better next time.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. The Ball

Fred growled in frustration, grabbing onto Hermione's arm. "What did you just say?"

"I told you Fred, I already have a date for the ball, Viktor Krum asked me and since you deemed it just fine to wait till the last minute to ask me I said yes. " Hermione replied, her tone was cold and tense, it made Fred flinch.

"But I didn't know I HAD to ask you Hermione!" He ground out, "I had thought you would realize just like I had that we would be going TOGETHER."

Hermione turned to her, her eyes were sad and her whole body was tense, and Fred could feel the vibrations of her muscles and she forced herself not to lunge at him.

"Yes Fred, but it's also nice to have the boy you like ask you if you'd go." Hermione's eyes were welling with tears and Fred felt like a complete and utter arse.

"Birdie," His voice was soft and her moved his hand down from her bicep to her hand, entwining their fingers together. "I didn't realize,"

"Yes well you should have Fred." She choked out and pulled away from him, moving to sit by Lee who wrapped his arm around her and shot him a filthy look. He knew he'd have to make up for this, he just wasn't quite sure how.

He walked up the stairs to his dorm and lay on his bed, his stomach coiling with stress. He ended up getting and invite from Katie Bell, and accepted it on the pretense that they were just friends and that's all they were ever going to be. The heat of shame and anger continued to grow stronger as the days went by before the ball. Soon it was Christmas Eve and he was in his dress robes, standing beside his brother as they waited for their dates. Katie looked pretty but as soon as Hermione came down the stairs the other girl's existence no longer seemed to matter. Fred stepped forward and grabbed her hand.

"I know I'm not your date and you're still upset with me but save me a dance?" He spoke softly, hoping that he sounded as sincere as he felt. Hermione smiled softly for him and he couldn't stop the grin that stretched his lips.

"Of course Fred, it wouldn't be a ball if you and I didn't have at least one dance." She leaned towards them planting a soft kiss on his cheek, with the gesture finished she made her excuses to leave.

"Oh! You look beautiful birdie!" He called as she reached the Portrait and he grinned widely at the way her body tensed and her neck flushed. She looked over at him and smiled before leaving through the open door.

"Smooth Freddie." George commented and Fred chucked him in the shoulder.

"At least I got a girlfriend." The twin retorted. Fred didn't even notice the annoyed look on his date's face, he was far too busy counting down the time till he could finally have his dance with Hermione. It seemed that Viktor wasn't keen on leaving her alone and while the blokes' attention to Hermione was unnerving he didn't let himself jump to conclusions and be rash. He knew his girl was looking forward to participating in the ball, she was so anxious the previous week. She was a vision though and he knew most people barely recognized the pure beauty in front of them. It wasn't because her hair was straight or that she was wearing a bit of make up, it was the confidence that seemed to radiate from her from. A feeling that didn't often come from her, which made Fred a bit sad that he wasn't the one to bring it out this night but he figured he'd have plenty of chances for it later.

So caught up in his distracted musings he missed the initial blow out between Ron and Hermione, the boy screaming about her being a traitor, but George got his attention and he was at Ron's throat in a flash.

"Ronnie," He sneered, "What gives you the right to speak that way to Birdie?" He didn't catch the slip of his tongue until Hermione gasped and Ron's face turned a horrid shade of maroon.

"What gives me the right?" The younger weasley all but squealed, the anger and tension in his body constricting his vocal cords. "Your little _Birdie_," He sneered, "Is here with Krum if you hadn't noticed! She's fooling around on you in broad daylight! And He's the competition to boot! What gives her the right to do something like that? She's nothing but a Harlot!"

Fred grabbed the front of Ron's robes and slammed him into the wall, far more roughly than he probably should have. "Listen here Ronnie, what Hermione does is her own business. I knew she was coming here with Krum, it was my fault because I was an idiot and didn't realize that I should have sat her down under our tree and asked her myself to come to this blasted thing!" His jaw clenched and he shook the boy.

"Fred?" He could hear her talking to him but he was still too angry to acknowledge her, worried he may snap at her unintentionally.

"Krum isn't the enemy, he's a bloke in a school competition, this isn't war Ron. And you need to realize that you don't get to dictate what my girl does. I don't even have that right and I've been with her nearing on a year and I'll never have it either, since she has the right and ability to make her own intelligent decisions." He was panting now, his grip loosening slightly as the smaller boy trembled in fear. He gulped in air and began to speak for that last time. "Now here's what will happen Ron, you're going to apologize for insinuating that Hermione is a slag, you're going to apologize for thinking you have the right to dictate our relationship, you're also going to not speak to her for the rest of this bloody night and maybe even holiday."

He shoved the boy forward and watched patiently as he apologized to the girl before running back into the hall. After he was gone Fred stepped forward and knelt in front of Hermione as she stood, he pressed his face into her stomach and took in a shuddering breath.

"Fred?" Her voice was soft and tentative.

"Sorry," He croaked. "Sorry for being a wanker and I'm sorry if I scared you just now."

He sighed softly in content when her fingers carded through his hair, "I forgive you Freddie." Her body slid down his face and he nearly groaned, did she have any idea what she just did?

"I'm sorry too though," He heard her whisper and he gritted his teeth.

"What on earth could you be sorry for?" Fred asked, trying to keep his tone light, not wanting to snap at her for apologizing for nothing.

"Well I could have just told you I wanted you to ask me. I guess I agreed to Krum's request because I thought it'd make you jealous." She whispered her words against his neck and he started to chuckle.

"Mission accomplished little bird." He leaned back and tilted her face up, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to her mouth. "I was extremely jealous, I just expect for our next date you wear this dress and get all dolled up for me. We'll have our own little ball."

She grinned at him and his heart clenched in need, she was so beautiful and she had absolutely no idea either.

"Deal." She murmured and kissed him, "Now it's been sealed, " She said after they pulled apart. She winked and held his hand as they walked back into the great hall to share a dance, when the song was over he handed her back to Krum, content to let himself have fun now that he knew he'd have Hermione all to himself in just a few nights. No one else would be around vying for her attention then.


End file.
